Remembrance Is Just A Touch Away
by Wings of Speed
Summary: A tribute to the catastophy of 911, second chapter added.
1. Default Chapter

Author : Wild-Melody

A/N : Well, all, I'm still working on the other story, I just needed to get this off of my chest. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen anyone else do this yet.

Song used, One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and of coarse the Power Rangers belong to Saban, not me!

Well, with the upcoming first anniversary of the tragedy of September 11th fast approaching, I decided I needed to do something to honor all those that had died on that fateful day. This is what I came up with. Hope you like.

I don't know 'bout most of you, but I was at work when we started hearing about what had occurred. I work at a large grocery store so we were hearing most of our information from customers as they came in. At first we thought it was some kind of horrible prank…we would later learn that it wasn't. 

**__**

REMEMBRANCE IS JUST A TOUCH AWAY

It had been almost a full year since the tragedy had occurred that became known all through out the Northern America's as simply 9/11. Almost a full year since two of their closest friends had been taken away from them. Kim sighed as she glanced at the calendar, not really being able to believe that a full year had almost come and gone. _Where does all the time go? _She wondered to herself.

She had been at work when she had heard the news over the radio. She still couldn't believe what she had heard…still couldn't believe that they were gone. _Has it really been a whole year? A whole year without the two of them? _She glanced at the calendar again and frowned. September 5th…six more days till the first anniversary. _We have to do something…something special to remember them by. Something…anything, just so they know we haven't forgotten._

__

Flashback…

"We're running late Trini, pick up your pace a little would ya?" Kim yelled back to the woman running behind her. "The students are probably already there and waiting for us!" Kim was at a full out run, putting every bit of her over abundant energy into it. She turned a corner and could just see the Gymnastics studio up a head. _Almost there, _she said to herself. She turned her head to look behind her again and suddenly realized that Trini was nowhere to be seen. _Did I loose her? _Kim wondered as she slowed her pace.

"Now who had better hurry up?" She heard her friend ask from in front of her.

Kim's head whipped around to look at Trini. "How in the world did you get a head of me?" She asked as she picked her pace up once more. 

"I simply passed you as you were turning around to look for me." Trini said, just barely managing to keep the laughter from her voice. "We still have a few minutes to get there so don't be in such a hurry. I'm sure the students won't start without us."

"Yeah, but Tommy and Jason are there with those girls, all by themselves."

"Oh…those poor girls." Trini said.

"What? Those poor girls? I was thinking more along the lines of poor Tommy and Jason!" Kim said. "Tommy and Jason won't know what to do if those girls decide to gang up on them!"

"Hmm…how true. I guess we should hurry just a bit."

They pulled to a stop just outside of the gymnastics studio, the sound of music wafting over the still air. "I wonder who turned the radio on, the guys or the girls." Kim said as she caught Trini's gaze.

"The guys, probably so they didn't have to listen to the girls' giggling and laughter." Trini responded.

Kim opened the door and allowed for Trini to enter first. "Finally you're here!" Jason's voice greeted them. 

"Don't tell me a group of girl's got the best of you?" Kim laughed.

"Not at all," Tommy said as he walked up and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek. "We just weren't expecting to have to deal with a room full over energetic teen age girls. That's all."

"So then they got the best of you, right?" Kim asked, the mirth in her eyes.

"Um…yeah," Jason said quietly. 

Both Trini and Kim broke out into fits of laughter.

"Glad you think its funny," Jason grumbled underneath his breath. "Next time we'll leave you alone at the Dojo with some of our students…see how you like that!"

"Careful or we just might take you up on that," Trini said and lightly punched Jase on the arm.

Jason just mocked glared at her.

A sudden blaring sound from over the radio halted all conversation in mid-sentence. "This just in from New York…there has apparently been an attack on the World Trade Center." All eyes immediately went to the portable radio.

"What did they just say?" Kim asked as she looked worriedly at Tommy.

"Just a sec," Tommy responded as the announcer on the radio began speaking again.

"Apparently from the reports we are getting in, a plane was hi-jacked and flown right into one of the Towers…" the man paused as someone said something to him. "Correction, I have just been informed that two planes were flown directly into the Towers."

Kim gasped in disbelief.

"Weren't Adam and Rocky transferred up there?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered as he held his hand up for everyone to be silent as the announcer began to speak once more.

What they heard the rest of the day sent dread through their hearts.

__

…end Flashback

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away 

She sighed and walked into her computer room, _Wonder who's on right now. _She sat down at the small computer desk and moved the mouse so that it was just over her internet connection icon and double clicked on it. Moments later she was logged on and waited for the Buddy List to show up so she could see who was on to talk to.

"You have mail," the male voice said over her speakers. She ignored it and waited for the Buddy List to pop up. Several seconds later it did. 

__

Hmm, lets see…Trini is on, so are Zack and Kat. The door sounded as she watched to see who would pop up next. _Tommy, _she grinned to herself. She clicked on his name and waited for the IM window to pop up.

'_Hey there Sweetheart,' _ She typed. '_How are you doing?'_

She hit the send button and waited for him to reply.

'_Nothing much, just talking to Trini and Zack. How 'bout you?'_

'Just got on seconds before you did,' She typed. '_I want to have a small get together tomorrow night to discuss something. Can you be here around 7 tomorrow night?'_

'Yeah, what do you have in mind?'

'You'll find out tomorrow night, just like everyone else.'

'All right.'

'I'm going to let everyone else know.'

'Ok.'

She clicked on Zack and Trini's names and told them pretty much the same thing. Then she asked if they'd let the rest of the ex-Rangers know. They agreed so then Kim logged off and quietly went to her living room, just to see what was on the local news. _It'll be about 9/11, I know it. See what everyone else has to say about it._

………………………………...

Mean while, not far away, another one of the ex-Rangers was feeling pretty much the same way the original Pink Ranger was. Aisha glanced once more at the microwave clock and sullenly looked at the calendar on the far wall of her kitchen. _It's hard to believe that you're both gone…even after a whole year. Something told me you shouldn't have gone there, that you needed to stay home. Somehow I knew something bad was going to happen._

A single tear escaped her eye and winded its way down her cheek. _I knew you two the longest of any of the Rangers, we were best friends, it's still so hard to believe that your gone. Even after all this time._

The phone rang on its receiver and caused her to jump a few inches in the air. _Wasn't expecting that, _she thought sadly. _Now who could it be? _She walked over to the phone and glanced at the ID caller. _Kat's number, wonder what she wants?_

"Hello?" Aisha greeted. "Yeah, hi Kat. How are you doing?" She waited for the Australian to respond. "Oh really? Do you know what its about?" Aisha asked.

Kat answered again and Aisha just quietly listened. "She wouldn't say, huh?" 

"All right, tomorrow night at 7?" Aisha smiled, she could just imagine what the ex-Pink Ranger was up to, or at least she could guess. With Kim there was really no telling.

"Ok, anyone you want me to notify?" Aisha asked and Kat quickly replied. "You're going to let Tanya know? Ok, and Zack is going to get a hold of the others. Ok, then I'll see you all tomorrow night at Kim's."

She hung up the phone and looked sadly at it. _It was almost a year to the date that I last talked to Rocky and Adam, and it had been over the phone too. _She sighed deeply to herself. _I would have thought that if anything were going to claim any of our lives it would have been during our Power Ranger days…not something like…like, that. _Aisha thought as she glanced at the news coverage on the TV.

__

When did I turn that on anyhow?

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive 

Aisha walked out of her house, didn't even bother turning off any of the appliances or other electric devices and sat down on the swing on the porch. She glanced up at the bright sky and just stared at it. _I know you guys have got to be able to hear me, you have to know how much we miss you…I only wish you were here. You can't possibly know how much we…I miss you._

She felt something warm caress her shoulder but when she glanced behind her there was nothing there. Another tear followed the coarse of the earlier one down her cheek. _I miss you so much Rocky and Adam, why did you have to go away?_

…………………………

Jason and Trini were together, discussing the events of that day, that disastrous day. They sat at a small café not far from their houses. A simple salad sat in front of Trini, while Jason was eating a Grilled Chicken Sandwich. 

"It's been almost a year Jason, you know that?" Trini asked once she had emptied her mouth. Her dark eyes were sad, he hadn't seen the spark of life in them for quite some time, she still mourned the death of their two friends, even a year after their passing.

But he couldn't blame her. He still did too. 

It could have very easily been anyone of them.

"Yeah, I know Trini. I still wake up some mornings and think it was all just some terrible dream. Then reality hits and I remember that it wasn't a dream…I remember that it truly happened." Jason responded, the old sadness creeping into his voice once more.

"The news stations are broadcasting it all over again…remembrance of 9/11 they say. I just want to forget it sometimes. I'd like to forget it ever happened and have Adam and Rocky back here with us again. If only we could turn back the hands of time and make sure it never happened." Trini said wistfully. 

Jason looked at her, really looked at her. "It happened for a reason though Trini. As much as it pains me to say it, it happened for a reason."

"And what could be the reason behind killing thousands of innocent people? People that did nothing to deserve to be killed in such a callous fashion!" Trini exploded, her voice rising in anger.

He had very rarely ever seen Trini get mad. "I wish I knew the answer, but I don't. The only good thing that came out of this is that it brought our great country together. It brought us together like we never have been before. We are truly the **_United _**States of America now."

"What about all those men and women who lost their lives that day? What about the children who lost their parents, not just one, but of them both? How do you think they feel? It just isn't right Jason, innocent children shouldn't have to feel that kind of pain just because some other country doesn't like ours! Innocent people shouldn't be brought into that kind of war! It just isn't right," Her voice became hushed and Jason realized that she was crying.

"Trini, it's all right. I understand how you feel," Jason said as he got up from his chair and wrapped her in his embrace. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried, letting all of her sorrow and anger leave her body.

"It just isn't right, wasn't fair!" She cried.

"I know," he crooned.

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

Jason's cell phone decided that moment to ring. He looked down at Trini as she looked up at him. "I'm all right," she said quietly. "It might be something important."

He nodded his head and pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket. "Hello?"

He looked down at Trini, "Hey, how ya doing Billy?"

Trini smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Tomorrow night you say? What time again?"

Jason waited for Billy to answer. "Trini's with me so you won't have to worry about calling her and letting her know, I'll tell her. All right, thanks. Yep, talk to you later. Bye." He put the small phone back in his shirt pocket and returned his attention back to Trini.

"Billy, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he called to let us know that Kim's having a small meeting tomorrow night at 7."

"Hmm, wonder about what."

"He didn't know. Zack had called and left him know, but Kim wasn't telling what it was about."

"Sounds just like her," Trini said.

"Yeah, it does."

……………………

Tanya was out in her greenhouse when she heard a knock at the door. Wiping her hands on her pants she went to leave whomever it was in. Aisha stood there, her dark eyes taking in the whole of the green house. "Getting anywhere with this?" Aisha asked as she walked into the humid and hot building.

"No, not really." Tanya answered.

"Hmmm, you'll have to ask Kim for a few pointers tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Tanya repeated. "What's going on tomorrow night?"

"Kim wants to have a meeting tomorrow at 7."

"What about?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't say." Aisha answered. She glanced quickly at a dark green plant with bright yellow flowers and gently ran her fingers across the leaves. "This is pretty," she said absently.

"Yes, it is," Tanya responded in the same absent tone. "Tomorrow at seven huh? And she won't say what its about?"

"Nope, lease wise not to Kat, who told me."

"Strange," was all Tanya could think to say.

"Probably something to do with Adam and Rocky," Aisha guessed.

"Probably," Tanya repeated.

Tanya looked Aisha right in the eyes, "I never got to tell him…" She said quietly.

"I know," Aisha responded.

Tanya glanced at her in shock, "You knew?"

"It was kind of hard to miss. We all saw how you were looking at Adam, well, all of us but Adam, that is." Aisha said, her fingers still tracing gentle designs across the leaf of the plant.

"I always thought I had all the time in the world. I wanted to let him know after he came back…but he never came back."

"You never think something like that is ever going to happen." Aisha said quietly.

"I regret it so much though. I can't help thinking that if I had told him, had let him know somehow, that he would've stayed here."

"Beating yourself up over it won't bring him back. Won't bring either one of them back…" her voice trailed off as she realized the truth behind her own words.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking to myself. I really should take my own advice, you know?"

Tanya just looked at her curiously, not really knowing what she was talking about. "I'm…I'm not sure I really follow you."

"I've been blaming myself ever since it happened, thinking there was something I could've done to prevented them from going…but it was their destiny. We don't know Tanya, they may have helped others get out of there before the Towers collapsed. They may have saved a few lives before they gave up theirs."

"It's who we were…are." Tanya agreed quietly as both women thought back to their days as Rangers.

__

Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared 

"Maybe they brought some good into the world before they left it," Aisha said softly.

"I'd like to think so," Tanya agreed.

__

Maybe they did help some people to get out, maybe they gave a mother or father back to a child that would have otherwise lost them. I can only hope and pray that that is so, Tanya thought.

"Penny for your thought," Aisha said.

"Just thinking." Tanya answered. "Nothing really special. Was just thinking."

…………………………

A flag was flown that day, it's broad red and white bands gleaming brilliantly in the dying rays of the sun. Friends gathered to remember what had happened a year ago on that fateful day, there was not a dry eye in the whole crowd as Kimberly Hart left the podium, her speech over with.

She turned her sparkling brown eyes out toward the crowd, and in a loud and clear voice said, "Although a tragedy marked this day a year ago, we have gotten on with our lives, but we will always remember those who died. We will never forget what they died for. The American spirit still rings true, and we all banded together to prove that even when the rest of the world counts us out, we will arise from the ashes far stronger!"

Behind her, the American flag billowed in the wind. Its white stars gleamed against the blue banner, a symbol of what it meant to be an American. Below the flag, a memorial had been erected. Three firefighters turned tired and weary faces up to the darkening skies, their eyes searching for a sign of times to come. An end to the heartache that till this day still plagues the hearts of the citizens of the United States.

A plaque below the statue read each and every name of the victims of September 11th, but at the very top were Rocky and Adam's names. This was the tribute that the ex-Rangers had decided upon. A memorial to eternally remind the residents of Angel Grove of the travesty that had occurred and the men, women and children that had lost their lives.

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

"It was a wonderful speech," a man came up to Kimberly later that day. She didn't now who he was, had never seen him before in her life. He smiled sadly at her and Kim actually felt her heart break at the anguish in his eyes. "I lost my wife that day," He said softly.

"I'm sorry," Kim replied, not really sure of anything else to say.

"She's in a better place," the man said. He looked at her, really looked at her. "You lost someone too?" He asked.

"Two friends of mine." Kim answered.

"Ah, I see." The man said. "Believe they are in a better place watching over you now. I'm sure they are." The man said.

"I didn't catch your name," Kim said to the man.

"Edward J. Kepner," the man responded.

"Kimberly," Jason called from somewhere behind her in the crowd. 

She turned around quickly, "I'll be right there Jase, just a sec!" She turned back around to face the man, "My friends are waiting for me Mr. Kepner," she began, only to find that the man was gone.

Jason came up beside her, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"There was just a man here," Kim said as she glanced quickly around looking for him. She shrugged her shoulders when she didn't spot him and turned to Jason. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"The Mayor is just finishing up with reading the names of the victims," Jason responded.

Kim turned her attention to where the Mayor was, his voice booming out over the PA system. She froze at one of the names mentioned. 

"You all right Kim?" Jason asked, noticing her body suddenly stiffen up.

"Who did he just say?"

"Edward J. Kepner," Jason supplied.

__

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray 

Believe they are in a better place watching over you now. I'm sure they are. 

The man's words echoed around in her head and she wondered if the man she had been speaking to just a few seconds ago was an Angel sent down to tell her that Rocky and Adam were truly in a better place. And watching over all of them.

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day 

The end.

I hoped you liked this. I didn't want to go into detail with Kim's speech, mainly 'cause I couldn't think of anything that would really suffice in what I wanted to say. I was not directly effected by the tragedy, I didn't know anyone personally that had died on that day. I did loose a sister a long time ago so I have an inkling of what all the family members of the victims are feeling, but I don't think anyone can really understand what they are feeling unless you too loss someone that day. My heart goes out to all those who were directly effected…I'm sorry for your loss, but you've probably heard that a thousand times over. 

I'm also sorry for killing both Rocky and Adam in this tribute…unfortunately someone had to die. How else were the Rangers really going to feel what had happened that day. Fate can be cruel, or she can be kind, but on September 11th 2001, she was extremely cruel to the people of the United States of America…but I for one won't hold that against her. I just hope those responsible for this can actually sleep at night, or look at themselves in the mirror. I know if it had been me, I wouldn't be able to.

God Bless the U.S. of A!

For all of you readers out there who aren't from the USA, I hope I didn't step on any toes. I didn't mean too.


	2. A Day of Grief, A Day of Courage

Author : Me of course! Issa: Elven-Maid

Disclaimer : Now seriously, if I was in anyway associated with the Power Rangers do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfics for the fun of it? readers shake heads No, I didn't think so. In other words, I don't own a damn thing, not a thing! glares at lawyer types Got it? lawyers nod heads Good.

Summary : A little late for the anniversary of 9/11, but I was always told late is better than never, so here's the second part to Remembrance Is Just A Touch Away. It's a bit sad, the ending is intended to be a tear jerker, or at least get your emotions rolling. Hope you enjoy.

Author's Note : Great thanks goes to ScarletDeva for her help and patience with this piece. She helped a hell of a lot, listening to me complain about various things and as I changed my mind on exactly what I wanted to happen. She was there through every stage of this chapter and even read bits and pieces as I sent them to her, begging her to tell me what she thought. This chapter goes to you my friend, for all you put up with me! Thanks a billion plus!

Remembrance Is Just A Touch Away

A Day of Grief, A Day of Courage

Even three years after the fact, the TV stations were still broadcasting the terrible events of that day. Still shots of the planes as they collided with the straight surfaces of the towers flitted across the screen. Staticky videos shot by amateurs, reporters running around in a near frenzy, pictures of men and women, appearing almost identical due to the dust that covered them, were seen on most every news station.

"At 8:46 am, American Airlines Flight 11, the first of the planes to be hijacked, crashed into the North Tower, the damage extending from the 92nd floor up to the 98th floor…-" Kim tuned the man out, her mind wandering to the events that had occurred within the three years that two of her dearest friends had been taken away.

Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. Two young men that had the rest of their lives ahead of them. Lives now that would never come to fruition. Two innocent people that had done nothing to deserve to die the way they had.

Kim sighed. Their deaths had been senseless, but then again, so were the deaths of all the 3,000 innocents and rescue personnel alike that had died that tragic day. Nothing that had occurred that day made any sense to the young woman.

She sighed again, her thoughts trailing over one another. Tanya had loved Adam…she had been planning on telling him once he had returned to Angel Grove, she never got the chance. Kim could still remember the pained look in the young woman's eyes when she had been told about Adam and Rocky. Tanya had cried for almost four hours straight afterwards. They had all known that she was in love with Adam, but no one had pressed the issue, knowing the dark skinned beauty would tell him when she was ready. It had never occurred to any of them that time was working against them. No one had ever guessed that neither Adam nor Rocky would ever be returning.

Kim's thoughts then turned to Rocky. The members of their close knit group were not the only ones affected by his death. His family extended well beyond the Rangers. A tear escaped from Kim's eye. Six months after his death, Rocky's daughter had been born. March 11, 2002 Alexia Hope DeSantos came into the world, exactly six months after the death of her father. Kim felt tears spilling down over her cheeks as she thought of the beautiful little girl she now saw on a regular basis since she and her mother had moved to Angel Grove.

Her husband chose that exact time to walk into the living room. His dark eyes took in her appearance then glanced quickly at the TV, noticing the images flashing across the screen. He sat down on the couch next to her and took her in his arms. "Thinking about Rocky and Adam again?" he asked softly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Mm-hmm," she said softly. She moved back to look up at him, her brown eyes searching his almost midnight black ones, "Actually my thoughts turned to Alexia…To grow up never knowing her father, I don't know how Isabel deals with it the way she does."

Tommy smiled sadly, "She has us to fall back on, just the same way we each have everyone else to talk to." He wrapped his arms more securely around her, his chin resting in her hair once more. "Maybe that's why we've all gotten together on each anniversary since that…that day." His voice was breaking and he felt the first tear fall from his eye.

"They'll be expecting us soon," Kim said, her words muffled by his shirt.

"Yes," Tommy said, the simple word getting choked up in his throat.

**__**

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
**_But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_**

Tommy helped Kimberly up from the couch, her hand not leaving his once she was on her feet. He smiled sadly at her, "We better get going, don't want to be late. It's not often we all can get together like this and you know someone's going to need a shoulder to lean on."

Kim nodded her head, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "Tanya and Isabel especially."

"Do you think Isabel will bring Alexia with her this year?" Tommy asked quietly.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. What would she tell the little girl? How would she explain their visiting a cemetery?"

Tommy nodded his head. "I guess." He paused, looking at the TV as it showed another of the four hijacked planes. The projected path for this plane was Washington D.C. and eventually the Pentagon. "I'm not sure what you would tell a two and a half year old. Especially about visiting a cemetery and why all the grown ups are crying. She probably wouldn't understand that well."

Kim stared up at Tommy, her eyes watery with unshed tears once more, "How do you tell a two and a half year old that that is the place her father rests? A father she never knew other than to see the pictures that everyone shows her?"

Tommy shook his head, not having an answer for his wife. "Better get going…"

Kim looked sadly down at the carpet beneath her feet. "I think this is one of the rare occasions that you are truly never late," she said softly, tears threatening to spill once more.

There was a knock at the door and Tanya glanced up at the clock. Her boyfriend of just a little over a year was right on time. He would take her to the cemetery where Adam and Rocky were laid to rest and leave her there in the capable hands of her friends. He understood that on this day especially she needed her friends with her, the people that had brought her through the insanity of the September 11th attack with her sanity still intact.

David was a sweet man, a man that understood that Adam was her first love. And it was because of this that he didn't pry into what occurred at the cemetery, or the privacy that the group insisted upon as they shared in their grief. The two men, men that David had never had the chance to meet, were greatly missed. Tanya had told him once before that they were all like an extended family, always there for each other. She needed them now more than ever. They shared something that he and Tanya never would.

Memories of Adam and Rocky.

They each remembered the two men and they all shared their memories. Good times and bad times alike. Smiles and tears, it was all remembered, it was all shared.

She grabbed her coat as she headed for the door. Her house keys jangled in her coat pocket as she swung it up over her shoulder, her hand hesitating as it hovered over the door handle.

She felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes and blinked, trying to keep them at bay. It was no use as she felt one slip unhampered from her eye, down over her cheek and poise momentarily on her chin before dropping to the wooden floor below.

She felt a gentle breeze waft across her skin, the warmth of it sending shivers across her bare flesh. A warm caress across her cheek and suddenly she felt a strange inner peace blossom from her chest and cascade through her entire body.

"Adam," she breathed softly.

The gentle caress was suddenly gone, but the feeling of peace remained. The weight of his loss that she had been carrying with her for the last three years seemed to have suddenly been reduced, her heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

A smiled graced her lips as she swung the door open.

David raised a dark eyebrow in question once he saw the peaceful expression that had settled in place upon her face. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Tanya nodded her head. "Someone saying goodbye," she answered softly.

He just glanced at her in confusion, but she didn't elaborate.

**__**

We've been through this such a long long time  
**_Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine_**

He opened to door to his truck for her, waiting for her to get in before closing it again. Once she was settled and her seat belt was in place he started the engine. "Everything ok?" he asked once the vehicle was turned onto the road. She remained quiet for a few minutes before she answered.

"I think everything's going to be just fine now." She glanced over at him, her eyes sparkling like he'd only seen in pictures of her before Adam had died. She looked happy, at peace, finally for the first time since he had met her nearly two years ago. It made him happy to say the least.

Isabel DeSantos watched as first Kimberly and Tommy arrived at the cemetery, shortly followed by Tanya who was dropped off by her boyfriend David. Not long after that Jason and Riana showed up, Trini and Billy not far behind them. Kat arrived with Zack and Aisha shortly after Billy and Trini.

"It's amazing," she said softly, to no one in particular. "Things have changed so much since you died my love." Her green-blue eyes glanced down at the tombstone. "Everyone always thought that Trini and Jason would get together, you yourself told me that once. You were wrong, Trini ended up marrying Billy two months ago. Kim and Tommy have been married for a year and a half…they got married on Alexia's birthday last year. She was the flower girl…just barely able to walk. God Rocky, I wish you would have been able to see her. She looked beautiful.

"Tanya's finally moving on. She's not totally over Adam, but she's trying. I don't know personally if I'll ever be able to move on. They say you love once, truly love once in your life time. If a second time rolls around, then you're greatly blessed. I just couldn't imagine falling in love again.

"Jason finally asked Riana to marry him…after beating around the bush for the last four months about it. At least he finally did it, I was beginning to wonder though. Aisha and Kat have become good friends since both of Aisha's best friends had…to…well, you know, you were there after all."

Kim and Tommy walked up, Tommy stopping just short of the two tombstones. He glanced down at them, holding the tears back as best as he could. He didn't manage as they started to flow, their trail glistening down his cheeks in the silver light of the moon. Kim hugged him, her own tears coursing unchecked down her own cheeks, soaking into the fabric of his shirt. His arms automatically went around her, holding her close as if he could keep the pain in her heart at bay.

Kat walked up with Aisha and Zack. She glanced at Tommy and Kim, then glanced at Isabel and the small stroller that sat near to the first grave. Rocky's grave. She bent down to look at the sleeping little girl. Her glossy dark brown hair was held up in pony tails by two scrunchies, each a bright red. Her dark brown eyes were closed, her tiny lips slightly open as she snored softly in her sleep.

Straightening her back, standing tall, Kat locked eyes with Isabel and noticed the pain that was still etched in her cousin's eyes, even three years after her husband's death. "How are you doing?" She asked softly, her voice low in fear of waking the sleeping child.

"You brought Alexia," Aisha said once she had noticed the red and blue trimmed stroller, not giving Isabel the time to answer Kat's question. "How's she doing?"

Isabel smiled sadly, "She's doing a lot better."

Aisha nodded her head, "That's good to know." She glanced up toward the heavens, "She's got a guardian angel watching over her."

Isabel just nodded her head, but said nothing more.

"Rocky would be so proud," Tommy said softly, moving to get a better look at the child.

Isabel coughed softly, "We're not here to talk about Alexia, we're here to remember her father and Uncle Adam." It was something common, Isabel had noticed it last year when they had all gotten together to remember their fallen friends…for the first half an hour they had made small talk, almost as if they feared giving voice to the true purpose of the gathering.

It had been Billy last year that had swung the conversation to it's true course. He had started the grieving process the last time, the process of remembering all their friends had been, remembering all of their accomplishments.

They all nodded their heads, but said nothing. The cemetery grew quiet, the chirping of the crickets the only thing to interrupt the sudden silence. No one was sure where to begin or what to say. The moon continued to rise in the night sky, the lantern type lights gently casting light on the assembled group of friends.

"I remember Adam and Rocky's excitement when they had been told that they were being transferred to the World Trade Center, the pure disbelief that had shined in Adam's eyes. He looked like an excited little boy who had just woke up Christmas morning and discovered all the presents beneath the tree. I was so happy for him, even though I knew it would take him away from me…from all of us." Tanya said softly, fighting back her tears. "I made a promise with myself that I would tell him that I loved him when he returned. It never ever crossed my mind that he'd never return…that we'd be visiting and remembering him in this type of way…" she grew quiet and allowed the tears to run down over her cheeks. Zack moved to embrace her, but she held up a hand, indicating for him to wait a moment more.

After regaining control, her voice a mere whisper, she added softly, "Adam, I know that both you and Rocky are watching over all of us and I hope that you can hear us now…Wherever you are at this moment, I hope you both know that we will never ever forget the sacrifice you made for us on that day and hope you know how much we still miss and love the both of you. Today is for you, the both of you." Her eyes searched the heavens, "We will love you both, forever and always. You will forever be in our hearts and memories. You will never be forgotten!" Her voice breaking, she finally allowed the sobs to claim her as Zack wrapped his arms around her in a supportive hug.

A soft mist began to fall from the heavens then, its touch was not cold, but warn upon the companions skin, sending warmth flooding through their bodies. Tommy held Kimberly close, their hearts beating in unison as they smiled up at one another. Billy pulled Trini to his side, his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she watched a shooting star streak across the midnight black sky. Jason pulled Riana into his arms, wrapping them around her waist as they both watched the star fall from the heavens to the Earth below.

Zack wrapped an arm around both Aisha and Tanya's shoulders, his voice soft as he spoke, "For some reason Tanya, I think someone up there heard you." Tanya nodded her head in agreement.

Kat moved to her cousin, wrapping her in hug just as Alexia chose that moment to wake up and begin to whimper. Her dark eyes gazed up at the adults in confusion, unsure as to what was going on. She looked to her mother, than glanced at the rest of the assembled group, the proceeded to break into tears.

A gentle gust of wind suddenly blew through the cemetery, weaving its way through each of the gathered friends. Riana's dark hair gently blew in the breeze, softly tickling Jason's cheek. He moved the dark tresses from before his eyes and gasped in surprise.

Standing there next to the stroller that Alexia sat in was a shimmering light, what looked like an arm extended down to the little girl. Her crying had stopped and a smile appeared on her face. She raised her small arms up toward the apparition and Jason watched as it squatted down, embracing the small child. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Riana turned her blue-gray eyes up toward him, "What's wrong?" She asked, her gaze following his, but seeing nothing.

Isabel had turned from Kat and was picking Alexia up, holding the tiny girl in her arms, drawing her close in a comforting hug. She whispered softly to the child, surprised at the smile that was gracing her daughter's face, as if she hadn't even been crying mere seconds before.

"Didn't…didn't you see it?" Jason asked, wondering if he had been seeing things, but the smile that was still on Alexia's face told him that the little girl had seen something as well.

"See what?" Kat asked, glancing in curious befuddlement at her friend.

"I thought…never mind," Jason answered, not sure if he had really saw what he thought he had saw.

"What?" Kat persisted.

"I thought I saw…I thought I saw Rocky standing there next to Alexia, comforting her." Jason finally answered. He heard gasps from most of his friends, but it was the look on Isabel's face that caught his attention the most. She didn't seem at all surprised, in fact, she seemed to believe him.

She turned to her cousin and handed Alexia to her, "Would you mind watching her for a bit?" Isabel asked softly, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"Wha-" Kat began.

"I…I just need some time alone. Some time to think." She glanced at all of her friends and the worry and concern on their faces. "Sometimes I can feel him, like he's still here with me. There's been certain times and occasions that I've felt him more strongly than others…Alexia's birth was one of them."

Aisha walked up to her friend and embraced her, "That's probably because she almost died."

"I know," Isabel said softly, "And I believe the only reason she survived was because her father was there with her. He saved her so that I wouldn't be alone."

"You're never alone," Tommy said softly. "I know none of us can ever take his place, but we're all here for you. Just like you're here for us when you need us. You're part of our family Iz."

Isabel nodded her head, "I know and appreciate it, I just need some time to think right now. I won't be long."

**_So if you want to love me_**  
**_then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_**

Moments after Isabel walked alone into the cemetery, the skies opened up and showered the gathered group with large wet drops of rain. The strange thing was, as the group looked up into the star speckled sky, there was not a cloud to be seen. The skies were clear, the moon shining in a halo of silver as its light glinted off of the drops of rain, creating silver specks of light that sparkled in the night.

"I've felt Adam's presence before," Tanya spoke up softly, the rain falling gently around her. "Sometimes, it feels like he's right in the room with me. Sometimes I can feel his touch, like a gentle caress against my cheek. Other times I just feel him, like he's…like he's all around me, like he's everywhere."

"I've felt it before too. Sometimes, at night, if I listen real hard, I can hear them talking to me. Sometimes, it's just a gentle touch, or a feeling like they're there with me, letting me know everything is going to be ok." Aisha added, walking to Tanya and hugging her. "It makes me feel better, knowing that they're watching over all of us."

"I've caught shadows out of the corners of my eyes, but when I look, I don't see anything. At times, I've thought I heard one or both of them talking to me. Sometimes, I can hear them talking about that day…and everything that happened. I can hear them talking about how they died…like they're…like they're…I don't know." Trini blew out a breath in frustration. "It's almost like they're trying to give us a semblance of peace, letting us know how they died…that it was quick and painless. I'm not sure, I've never heard everything, they're voices always fade and I can't hear them anymore."

"I heard them talking once about the fires…" Aisha said softly.

Billy nodded his head, " As did I."

"I heard Adam once saying something about a child…but his voice faded and I couldn't hear anything further." Kim said softly, raking a hand through her wet hair. "I think perhaps it was a child he'd saved before he sacrificed his own life."

Tommy nodded his head, "We do know for a fact that they had managed to save some people before they went back in…before the Towers collapsed."

**_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_**

"They're trying to help us beyond our grief," Trini said softly. "They're trying to help us get past their deaths, move on with our lives."

"Adam has helped me," Tanya said. She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Just before David picked me up, I was getting ready to leave and I felt him. It was like he was there in the room with me, I could almost feel him…it felt like someone touched my cheek, a gentle touch…then…then…I felt incredible peace, I felt better than I have in a long time. Then, just as quickly as he had been there, he as gone."

There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling, remember her encounter with her first love. "I felt so much better, like I was finally free."

The others nodded their heads some wearing smiles while others had thoughtful looks cross their faces. Kimberly walked up to Tanya and grabbed her hands, "Maybe he was trying to tell you it's truly time to move on. It's time to put your grief to rest and look to the future. It's been three years now, there's no need for any of us to continue to live in the past." She looked to the others, "Though we will never forget them, it's time for us to pick up the pieces of our lives and continue on. They wouldn't want us to grieve for them for the rest of our lives. They'd want us to move on, to remember them, but to continue with our lives as best we can."

"It'll be far easier for some of us than others," Kat softly said.

Kim turned to look at her, "Yes it will, and we'll always be here for those that have difficulty. We're here to lean on and offer support and we know that if there ever comes a time that we need the comfort and a shoulder to lean on, they're be there as well. But it's time we all move past this, time we get on with our lives. They'll always be a part of us, but they wouldn't want us to continue to grieve."

"No, they wouldn't," Aisha agreed. "Though we will always miss them, we know that they will always be here, in our hearts." She placed one of her hands over her heart and smiled as the rest did the same.

"Dada," Alexia suddenly squealed, one of her small arms suddenly waving toward the tomb stone that had her father's name etched into its surface.

"And we have other things to help remind us of them," Kat added as she smiled down at her little cousin.

Tommy walked over to Kat and smiled at the little girl as she squirmed in her cousin's arms. "Unca Tommy!" she squealed, holding both arms out to him.

"And you," he said to Alexia as he took her from Kat, "will never be alone. You have a special guardian angel watching over you. And when you get older and start asking questions, there will be a lot of people happy to answer all of your questions and tell you everything you'll ever want to know about the heroes that are your father and Uncle Adam."

There were a bunch of agreements and nodding of heads. Alexia stared up at the man she simply knew as 'Unca Tommy' and squealed as she reached for his hair. He smiled down at her and didn't flinch as she grabbed hold of his dark hair and yanked on it as hard as her small hands were capable of.

**_Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_**

Isabel returned shortly after and smiled as she took her daughter from Tommy's arms. "I think it's time for a certain little girl to be in bed."

"You all right?" Tommy asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As all right as one could expect," she answered, a wan smile on her face.

"No bed!" Alexia squealed. "No wanna go to bed!"

Alexia lay cuddled up next to her mother, the blanket barely covering them any longer. Her thumb was stuck in her mouth, but she was no longer sucking on it. Her mother rolled in her sleep, an arm protectively wrapped around the little girl, keeping her close to her mother's side.

The window into the bedroom was opened, a gentle breeze causing the curtains to billow out. The air was cool, but not cold and was not the cause of the sudden temperature drop within the bedroom. Isabel shivered slightly in her sleep, her mind unconsciously seeking for the blanket.

A shimmer of light floated before the open window, hovering just outside of it. With gentle urging from the wind, the small ball of light drifted into the darkened room. Its gentle light created shadows with in, glinting off of jewelry that sparkled in its diffused illumination.

Collapsing in on itself then expanding, it took on the form of a tall young man. His features would have been familiar to Isabel had she chose that moment to open her eyes, but it wasn't she who woke up, instead it was her daughter. Alexia stared in fascination at the apparition, her eyes blinking from the intensity of the sudden light that he emitted.

He bent down and gently kissed the little girl, his lips barely touching her forehead. She raised her hands, trying in vain to grab hold of his hair. He laughed silently at her, "You can't grab my hair, I wish you could, but you can't." He sat down on the side of the bed, staring at both mother and daughter. "I can see so much of your mother in you, as well as myself. I'm only sorry you'll never really get to know me."

Alexia smiled, "Dada," she said softly.

"Yeah, dada," he repeated. "I've been with you since the day you were born, and long before that. And your mother's right, I was there with you when things weren't going to well for you, when no one was certain if you were going to make it through your first night or not. I was there with you and your mommy through everything…I was with you when you died and when they resuscitated you, I was with you through all the touch and go times. I love you Alexia and I will always love you." he kissed her forehead again, then leaned over to kiss her mother.

Isabel stirred slightly, her breath leaving her on sigh. "Rocky," she said softly as a single tear escaped from her eye.

He attempted to wipe it way, but his thumb passed right through it. He left out sigh, "I know Isabel, I miss you too." He kissed her gently on the lips. He brushed a stray piece of blond hair from her forehead and watched in astonishment as he was actually able to move it.

Her hand came up and clasped his arm around the wrist, "Don't go…please don't go." She whispered in her sleep.

Rocky wanted nothing more than to stay there with his family, but he knew it was impossible.

Another ball of light entered the room and coalesced into yet another form. "It's time to go Rocky."

Rocky turned to look at his friend, "Already Adam?" he asked, the hope of a little more time shining on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes Rocky, we have to go. It's time," Adam answered.

Rocky looked back down at his sleeping wife and his little daughter. "We'll meet again sometime in the future…the far future I hope. I love you, the both of you." He bent down to kiss his daughter once more.

"Dada," she said softly, trying again to grab for his hair, this time she managed and made a show of intending to never let go.

Rocky smiled down at his daughter, "I have to go sweetheart, I wish I could stay with you and your mother, but I really have to go. Just remember one thing, I'll always love you."

Alexia let go of her father's hair, a slight pout crossing her tiny features.

Rocky gazed down at Isabel, she looked so peaceful…a look she rarely held these nights. His death had hit her hard, as Alexia's near death had proved. "I love you," he said softly against her lips. "It's time to move on, you need to find someone else. You can't wait for me forever…I'm not coming back Iz, I never will."

"I know," she said softly, her green-blue gaze locking with his dark one. "I know that…it's just so hard."

"Rocky." Adam said patiently from near the window.

"I'll always love you, remember that, but it's time for you to let go." He kissed her again and tried in vain to wrap her in a hug, but he couldn't hold her. He had lost his solidity. "I'm not asking you to forget me, just find someone else to love…you don't deserve to never love again."

"No one will ever be able to replace you," Isabel said softly as the two apparitions disappeared.

"I know," his voice echoed softly.  
  
**_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_**

The rain started again, this time it was accompanied by thunder and lightning. Clouds barred the beauty of the moon, but to Isabel, the scene mirrored her feeling perfectly. For just a moment, she had held him again. She still loved him, just as much as she had three years ago…the love never faded and she doubted it ever would.

She turned to look at her daughter and found, sitting on the bed next to Alexia, a red rose tied with a purple satin ribbon. _I will always love you,_ the words floated on the breeze and brought tears to her eyes.

__

I hope you enjoyed this latest piece, ScarletDeva said it was good so I'm going to take her word for it. Actually, her exact words were after she read the completed piece was 'I read. I LOVE.' And her opinion counts a lot with me. I plan to hopefully add a new chapter on each anniversary, but if there's anything you'd like clarified, don't hesitate to contact me or leave your question in a review. I may add a few tidbits before each anniversary date. Again, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
